PERSEGUIDO
by Wolf Prime
Summary: Había visto la maldad disfrazada de héroe, pero nunca esperó enfrentarse contra esta versión del kriptoniano. Ahora viene por él y no se detendrá hasta tener a su murciélago a su lado. BvS Batman/ Lord Superman.


**¿Qué tal mis lectores? Aquí regresando nuevamente de la tumba y compartiendo nuevamente otra aventura. Esta es la segunda vez que hago una historia con la temática yaoi. Si, lo sé, muchos me dirán Wolf Prime ¿Por qué ahora estás escribiendo historias de esta temática? Ahora no puedo evitarlo, he estado buscando nuevas emociones, nuevo contenido que tengo que probar y pues ¿Por qué no con esto? y ¡Tadaaaaa! esto vino el famoso Superbat (Batman x Superman para que me entiendan). Agradezco a los lectores que fueron los primeros en leer esta historia en otra plataforma y para que no se la pierdan ahora la comparto aquí. Espero que la disfruten y si no, pues pueden dar clic hacia atrás, pero confío que no estarán decepcionados. ;D**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE MATERIAL QUE PUEDE SER SENSIBLE PARA ALGUNOS. TENGAN MUCHA PRECAUCIÓN.**

 **Sin más que hacer los dejo con la función. Tercera llamada, tercera ¡COMENZAMOS!**

* * *

 **BvS Batman / Lord Superman**

 **PERSEGUIDO**

 **Capítulo I Acorralado**

-Bruce… ¿En dónde te ocultas? – escuchaba esa voz tan familiar y al mismo tiempo desconocida.

Saltaba de edificio a edificio tratando de evadir esa presencia entre las sombras, sin embargo sabía que sería inútil. Él era igual que Clark, los mismos sentidos, las mismas habilidades de fuerza, velocidad, oído… todo a excepción de una cosa…

La crueldad para llegar a sus objetivos.

Había visto la maldad disfrazada de héroe anteriormente, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado enfrentarse a esto. A diferencia de sus pesadillas mostrando a un Superman maligno y dispuesto a matarle, éste ser era lo contrario, dispuesto a eliminar a todo aquél quien se atreviera a interponerse en su camino con tal de llegar a él

-Ambos sabemos que huir no te hará ningún bien, Bruce…- se escuchaba el eco de su voz resonar los vientos, sobrevolando los rascacielos, pisándole los talones como un toro con sus cuernos apunto de empalar a su víctima.

Bruce sacó su pistola de rezón para tomar vuelo al siguiente edificio, decidido en huir lo más lejos posible de este alíen.

Sin embargo, no se percató que este Superman era más veloz de lo normal; apareciendo justo enfrente de él, tomando de un solo jalón la soga de fibra de carbono que le ayudaba a columpiarse, haciendo que perdiera estabilidad y se embistiera contra el pecho del impostor.

Batman mantuvo por unos segundos su mirada con la del kriptoniano, notando un aura autoritaria y al mismo tiempo compulsiva

-Eres mío – dijo sonriendo malicioso, tomando ambas muñecas del Caballero Oscuro, elevándolas de tal manera que no tuviera forma de zafarse.

Bruce forcejeo furioso, gruñendo y pateando como un animal al ser atrapado por un cazador. No sería otra vez presa de este ser espacial.

"Superman" miraba divertido como se retorcía desafiante su nuevo juguete, lamiéndose los labios con un deseo impulsivo.

Lo había encontrado, después de tantos viajes a diferentes mundos, doblegando a cada murciélago, finalmente había hallado aquél quien sería indicado para reemplazar a su Caballero Nocturno en su dimensión: Alguien lleno de rabia, furia interna con aquellos quienes le habían quebrantado sus alas como el Murciélago de Gotham…

Sería un buen estimulante para crear un nuevo Lord Batman… su amado estaría de vuelta a su lado

-No volverás a abandonarme… Tú y yo tendremos el tiempo de conocernos mejor- susurró al oído de Bruce, lamiendo parte de las orejas puntiagudas de la máscara con impulsividad.

El Vigilante Encapotado trató de administrar una patada en el abdomen del enemigo, siendo detenida por su otra mano tomando su pierna con una fuerza sobrehumana.

-Desafiante como siempre, Bruce… Es lo que me gusta de ti- dijo Lord Superman elevándose, cargando a su presa de manera soberbia, aun agarrando con su otra mano las muñecas de este Batman, sabiendo que esta versión tomaría ventaja si bajaba la guardia.

No importaba, su furia no sería rival con su invulnerabilidad por más que tratara.

Voló hacia un gran edificio abandonado donde nadie se atrevería en mirar, solo serían él y el murciélago.

Llegando, Kal El aventó al enmascarado al suelo, agrietando el piso.

Bruce pudo sentir como algunas costillas tronaban por el impacto, haciéndole perder el aire por unos segundos. Lentamente se arrastró, intentando apartarse del monstruo espacial, acercando una de sus manos a su cinturón, donde había guardado un pedazo de kriptonita en ese entonces durante la elaboración de la lanza que sería más tarde utilizada para aniquilar a Doomsday, criatura creada por el megalomaniaco de Lex Luthor con la intención de terminar con su Superman.

No obstante el kriptoniano de un solo movimiento tomó desprevenido al Caballero, pisando amenazante su espalda, escuchándose lentamente como su espina comenzaba crujir por el inhumano peso

-No querrás eso, Bruce…- dijo el Lord tomando una de las orejas puntiagudas de manera brusca, jalando su cabeza de tal manera que no tuviera escapatoria.

Las pupilas del Vigilante se dilataron, apretó sus dientes de tal manera de quererse quebrar al querer contener un grito ahogado de agonía, deteniendo su acción

-¿Qué… es… lo que… quieres? – habló Bruce por primera vez después de tanta persecución, mirando enfurecido al kriptoniano, aun conteniendo su dolor.

Una risa tenaz proveniente del alíen hizo del murciélago sospechar lo peor.

-Tenemos una historia… Tú y yo… Éramos como reyes en nuestro mundo…- decía el súper hombre tomando otra vez las muñecas del murciélago, esta vez colocándolas enfrente de él, y con su otra mano, comenzando a acariciar su espalda, deteniéndose en su firme trasero.

Las yemas de los dedos de sus guantes rasgaron agresivamente el piso, conteniendo un suspiro y quejido involuntario. Algo estaba haciendo el kriptoniano que hacía que su traje comenzara a desprender un infernal calor, volviéndolo insoportable, peor al percibir como la mano de Kal El lentamente se arrastraba a su entrepierna

-…Detente…- suspiraba intranquilo en lo que Lord Superman, sonriendo maquiavélico, continuó con su acción

-Ambos haremos que el crimen desaparezca…- decía lentamente arrancando la estructura del traje de sus piernas, haciendo que Bruce comenzara a sentir inconformidad al percibir como este impostor que se hacía pasar por su Superman, le estaba quitando su segunda piel

-…No más daños a inocentes…- susurraba en su oído poco a poco levantándolo, arrodillándolo, de tal manera que el metahumano estuviera detrás de él, dejando al murciélago en una posición sumisa; finalmente llegando a la fina tela que no solamente protegía al Señor de la Noche de armas, sino también algo con lo que Lord Superman había querido sentir nuevamente.

Con un solo movimiento, el kriptoniano arrancó la tela, haciendo revelar el paquete que se mantenía oculto entre las piernas del Vigilante.

La mirada de Bruce se dilató al observar los actos del antes héroe. Esto no estaba pasando, esto tenía que ser otra de sus incontables pesadillas. Sentía como la tibia mano del impostor tocaba su ahora sensible piel de su miembro, cómo lentamente creaba movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, masturbándole, haciendo imposible ocultar un jadeo involuntario.

-… **Un mundo mejor** … Bruce – dijo Superman masajeando la hombría del enmascarado, estrujándola delicadamente; tomando su máscara y quitándosela de tal manera que pudiera ver al hombre detrás del murciélago, besando y mordiendo su cuello con obsesión. Ambas acciones haciendo que las mejillas del Caballero comenzaran a arderle de tal manera que se volvía cada vez más insoportable esta pecaminosa pero placentera sensación.

Superman tomó el rostro de Batman, besándolo ferozmente, mordiendo sus labios como un delicado pedazo de carne, después de todo, su murciélago era humano.

Parecían horas cuando solo habían pasado minutos, y la tortura continuaba, esta vez con el kriptoniano estrujando su cadera, la tela de su traje haciendo fricción con la piel del Caballero….

Era momento de aclamar a su murciélago.

Bajó sus pantalones, dejando en descubierto su miembro, erecto y listo a ser satisfecho

-Esto solo es el inicio, Bruce… Muy pronto… serás como **él** en poco tiempo…- dijo y a la vez entrando lentamente en el interior del encapotado.

Esta vez Bruce no pudo contener el dolor, gruñendo y rasgando con sus manos el piso como un perro. Esto era real, su miedo al sentirse atrapado en esa cueva cuando era niño. La oscuridad volvía a sucumbirle y esta vez no había escapatoria, estaba ocurriendo… su debilidad al perder el control de la situación se volvía quebrantada a cada embestida que este monstruo arremetía con salvaje obstinación.

La furia al mismo tiempo comenzaba a brotar en su mente, mostraba sus dientes por la ira que sentía al volverse impotente ante este ser quien se hacía pasar por un Dios entre hombres y ahora le reclamaba como suyo. No sería creyente, no sería esclavo de nadie.

Pero estaba en desventaja, un solo movimiento en falso y sería su final.

Gruñó al sentir nuevamente la embestida, los hilos de sangre correr por sus piernas al ser evadido su espacio personal. Su cuello ser estrujado por ese fuerte brazo y mordida a su lóbulo de su oído… Esto tenía que terminar y Superman lo sabía

-Ambos sabemos que quieres que acabe esta pesadilla, Bruce. Pero solo terminará si te corres – dijo el kriptoniano esta vez forzándose más profundo en el interior del playboy.

Batman emitió otro gruñido, esta vez conteniendo un grito agónico. Tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca.

Con todo su esfuerzo, de un compartimiento secreto de su guante, sacó una tenue cápsula hecha de plomo, activándola, de ella surgiendo un humo de color verde, haciendo que Lord Superman, estando ocupado en su propio placer, no se diera cuenta del sucio truco del murciélago.

Teniendo los ojos cerrados al descargar sus fluidos dentro de su presa, Superman percibió el efecto del humo, haciendo abrirlos abruptamente y girarse del suelo, abriendo un punto débil para Bruce.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, aun sintiendo el dolor de su espalda y retaguardia, se levantó rápidamente, sabía que el humo se disiparía muy pronto y solo quedaban segundos para salir de ahí.

Corrió a la orilla del edificio aventándose como un halcón al cielo, sacando su pistola de rezón y elevándose al cielo, dirigiéndose al batimóvil.

Una vez estando apartado del lugar, Bruce se dirigió a la Baticueva, donde estaría a salvo por ahora, esperando que esta versión de Superman no supiera la locación de su hogar.

 **En el Edificio Abandonado…**

Habiendo desaparecido el desagradable humo, Lord Superman lentamente recobró la conciencia, se sentó cuidadoso, recordando lo que había sucedido, expresando un gesto lleno de furia ¿Cómo no vio venir ese truco del Caballero Nocturno? Conocía cada movimiento de Batman ¿Por qué este fue diferente? De sus ojos brilló un color rojo, queriendo disparar sus rayos.

Tomando un gran impulso, se elevó por los aires, destruyendo por completo el edificio.

Había escapado su murciélago, regresado a su cueva a reponerse… No importaba, este mundo no sería lo bastante grande para encontrarle, lo recuperaría, su murciélago volvería a sus brazos si eso significara llegar al extremo para hacerle salir… este nueva versión no volvería a escapar de él otra vez…

-Serás mío… Bruce Wayne- dijo Lord Superman desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

 **Y aquí lo tienen. El primer capítulo de Perseguido. Creo que a Bruce no le irá nada bien en esta historia... Oh oh... ¿Qué acabo de decir? Los dejaré con el suspenso... por ahora. Mwuhahahahaha. :D**


End file.
